


Between two lungs

by TomorrowNeverCame



Series: The Lovers [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Adam comes home for Christmas, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, For the whole Series, I swear it started as crack, Lilith panics in gay, Slow Burn, but here we are, but really it's, enemies to fake lovers to friends(?) to enemies to tentative allies to idiots to lovers, had to alter the timeline a bit, i'm warning you now, idk where the angsty plot came from, so slow, they're not even gonna kiss in this part, yes another one of these
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-15 15:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19619680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomorrowNeverCame/pseuds/TomorrowNeverCame
Summary: It had been a convenient arrangement. Lilith could get rid of Adam and ease Zelda's suspicions about her; Zelda could keep an eye on Mary and make Father Blackwood jealous. It was worth it if all they had to do was pretend to like each other for a month.But now, sitting in the dark, trying to think of some way to draw out this goodbye, could either of them really say it was all pretend?





	1. December 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary Wardwell's boyfriend comes home for Christmas, surprising Lilith at a bad time.

Lilith sighed and leaned back in her office chair, twirling a red pen idly, debating her next move. It had been two weeks since Sabrina had signed the book, and still no word from her Lord. She bit her lip. Surely there was a reason. Surely he was trusting her to figure it out, to be loyal and patient and…and yet, fear gnawed at her stomach. What Stolas had said…

She folded her hands and prayed, “Dark Lord, as the longest night approaches, answer me. I did what you asked. Sabrina signed her name in your Book of the Beast. Why have you forsaken me? Why have you not called me home to the Pit? Has my mission changed? Say the word. Give my life meaning. Give me a sign.”

A knock at the door, and she opened her eyes to Sabrina, newly silver hair still an unexpected shock to the senses.

“Happy Solstice, Miss Wardwell.”

“Sabrina.” She smiled. "Bright Yuletide to you and your family.” Sabrina crossed the room with a sigh, hanging her bag on the back of the chair and shooting her teacher a tentative smile.

“I was hoping to ask you a favor, Miss Wardwell. Remember when I went to limbo?” Lilith felt a headache start to form just thinking about it.

“Vividly.”

“I saw my mom there.” Well. Now that was a surprise. "We didn’t talk that much, but she looked like she needed help.” 

“Really?”

“I want to have a seance, Miss Wardwell, to contact her. So, I was hoping you could lend me your Book of the Dead. Again.” Lilith chuckled.

“Ah, there’s no way I’m going to dissuade you, is there?” Sabrina smirked, shaking her head. "And if I deny you, you’ll just ask your chums at the Academy for a Book of the Dead, won’t you?”

“That’s where I’m going after school.”

“Well, then, who am I to…keep a daughter from her mother? But, Sabrina, be careful. Mind nothing unspeakable breaks through with your mumsie,” she warned. Sabrina’s smile faded, and she nodded seriously. “Well…” Lilith sighed, pulling out the book from a drawer in her desk. “Do let me know how it goes.” Sabrina took it eagerly, smile springing back into place.

“I will. And, thanks for the book, Miss Wardwell.” She stood to leave, hurriedly shoving the book in her bag. "You’re the best.”

“Oh!” Lilith waved her off, smile fixed on her face until the door closed behind her wayward student.

“Oh, Stolas,” she sighed. "A demoness’ work is never done, is it?” She raised an eyebrow at her stuffed familiar. "If Sabrina contacts her mortal mother, who knows what disturbing things mommy dearest might say to her daughter fair? And after we’ve just gotten her to sign on the dotted line. No. Better to disrupt the proceedings, I think…and I have the perfect idea—“ Another knock on the door cut her off, and she rolled her eyes.

“What now?” she muttered before raising her voice. “Yes?” Her annoyance faded a little when Mrs. Meeks poked her head through the door.

“Miss Wardwell, you have a special visitor.” Before she could say more, she almost fell as a tall man pushed between her and the door, barging into the room with a beaming smile.

“Mary,” he sighed happily, setting Lilith’s nerves on edge and her confusion at an all-time high. She did her best to stretch her mouth into some approximation of a smile, but didn’t move to greet him, as he clearly expected.

“Yes?”

“I told you I’d be back in time for Christmas.” Apparently oblivious to her discomfort, the strange man kept smiling, rounding her desk and pushing a bouquet of flowers into her hands.

“Right,” she chuckled tightly, scanning him up and down. "And you always keep your promises, don’t you?” He ducked to kiss her on the cheek, and she barely kept from flinching away. “Oh! I…I don’t know…what to say.”

“I was gonna surprise you at the cottage, but I couldn’t wait.”

“I’m glad you didn’t.” He leaned back against the desk, examining her.

“You look so different.”

“You don’t approve?”

“No, I…I love it,” he said quickly. "I just—I can’t believe I’m finally seeing you again after…how many months?”

“Well, it’s…Seems like an eternity,” she tried, laughing along with him for a moment. Oh, he definitely had to go. She bit her lip, wincing in faux apology. "Why don’t we continue this back at the cottage? It’s—I’m afraid I’ve really got my hands full here.” He jumped up.

“Of course, you’ve got classes to teach!” He clapped his hands, walking backwards out of the room so he could keep looking at her as long as possible. "I’ll get out of your hair. See you…back at the cottage. I’ll see you.” Lilith managed to keep the smile on her face until he was out the door, and then groaned, tossing the flowers on the desk and pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Mrs. Meeks?” she called, sure that the woman was still hovering outside. Lilith was proven right when she poked her head in not a second later. “I need you to tell me everything you know about that man that was just here.” Mrs. Meeks frowned.

“You mean your fiancé? Adam?” Lilith’s eyes snapped up.

“ _Adam?_ ”

—

Although the candles and blood-red roses would normally be a comforting reminder of Hell, the sheer number Adam had managed to strew about her cottage was garishly romantic. Lilith observed it all warily, unsure what to expect.

“Hello?” And he appeared, apron and all, from the kitchen, striding towards her cheerfully. “Adam.”

“Mary! I’ve got dinner comin’ up.” Lilith reeled when he kissed her, only barely repressing her instinct to shove him away. “And I fixed a few things,” he chattered on. "Your sink was dripping, and the cross was upside down.”

“Oh. Wow. You…have been a busy boy,” she chuckled breathlessly, fingers flexing restlessly at her sides. Soon, soon, she reminded herself. Fixing a smile on her face, she put a hand on his arm and guided him towards a chair. "Why don’t you sit down, honey, and, uh…I’ll give you a neck rub.”

“Well, we have a little time to kill.” He shrugged. "Sure.”

“So…Adam. You’ve been working for that charity group.”

“Mhm. Physicians Without Frontiers.”

“And we’ve been dating for three years, but…you’re often out of town, traveling.” Making sure he was distracted, she slowly leaned over and grabbed a knitting needle from beside the chair.

“Not anymore.” She had the needle poised above his neck, ready to strike. "I promised you, that was my last big trip away. Oh!” Adam jumped out of the chair, and she rolled her eyes. Of course it wouldn’t be that easy. He crouched by his shoulder bag, and Lilith quickly dropped her impromptu weapon, arranging her hands demurely on the back of the chair just before he turned around. “I brought you a gift.” Lilith looked at the doll curiously, rounding the chair.

“Disturbing. Also beautiful.”

“It’s a fetish doll from the Shona people.” Lilith took it from him, running her fingers over the coarse hair as she smiled up.

“I must admit, I…I really love it.”

“Well, I really love you.” Lilith stiffened in his arms as he kissed her again, waiting until he pulled back before shrugging his hands off her shoulders.

“Right. I…love you, too.” Adam frowned, placing a hand on her cheek.

“Mary, are you feeling okay?” 

“I’m fine,” Lilith croaked, clearing her throat with a meek smile. She needed him out of here, at least for the night. There was work to be done.

“It’s just that you don’t seem very excited that I’m back. Actually, you seem…nervous.” 

“Adam…” She sighed dramatically, retreating to her favorite chair and gesturing for Adam to sit. “We need to talk.” 

He cocked his head at her but didn’t protest, waiting patiently while she set the doll aside. Wringing her hands in her lap, she bit her lip, working out the words she wanted to say. After a long moment, she finally looked up at him through her lashes, face twisted in remorse. 

“I didn’t want to bring this up right away. You were so happy to be home and to see me—and I am glad to see you again—but…Well, things have changed while you’ve been gone, Adam. I’ve changed.”

“Mary, what are you saying?”

“I’m not sure this relationship is something I want anymore.” Adam stared at her, opening and closing his mouth a few times before finally choking out, “But, Mary, we love each other.” He reached a hand toward her, and she grabbed it, entwining their fingers on the table.

“I’m sorry. I know it’s a lot to take in, but it’s how I feel.”

“Well, can we talk about this? So I can understand why you’re feeling this way?” Lilith fought the urge to just strangle him, glancing quickly at the clock. She was already running behind; there wouldn’t be time to clean up the blood before it stained. So she drew back from his grasp, massaging her temples.

“I’m so tired, Adam. Maybe it would be best if you stayed somewhere else tonight, and we can talk tomorrow.”

“If-If that’s what you want.”

“I think it would be best,” she said, rising from her chair. Lilith waited by the door as Adam collected his things, shooting her one last hopeful glance.

“Mary, are you sure we can’t—”

“You must be exhausted from all that traveling. Let’s both get some sleep, and I promise we can talk tomorrow.” She opened the door, fighting the urge to tap her foot. He shot one last glance back at her, and Lilith smiled sweetly before shutting the door in his face. Nearly growling, she ran a hand roughly through her hair before collecting herself. It was only half an hour until midnight; no time to waste.

Rolling her shoulders, Lilith set to work, hauling her gingerbread Spellman house into the living room. The figures weren’t done yet, but no time to worry about that, now. No, those were for her own amusement; only the house was bound to its real-life counterpart. Without her scrying mirrors, she could only assume Sabrina would start her seance at the witching hour. It had to be timed perfectly. If they relit the log before anything could come through, or Diana said anything before she could be stopped…with that thought in mind, Lilith waited, and at the final stroke of midnight, began her spell.

“Warden of the longest night, fey things fear the Yule fire’s light. But Yule flame dead, then portal’s laid bare. Now darkness comes to trick…and to tear.” The water sizzled down the confectionary chimney, smoke rising from it after a moment, and Lilith settled back in her chair with a satisfied hum.

Now, to figure out what to do with Adam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the premise of this is absolutely ridiculous, and it started as just a funny crack idea I sent @spellman-sisters-mortuary on Tumblr, but somehow it has developed into a fully outlined three-part series that will go through all of the events of Part 2. I have some interesting ideas regarding that.
> 
> Also, I know the first chapter is super boring, but I just wanted to be done with it. Next one will involve Lilith actually persuading Zelda to do this and how they'll explain it to everyone.
> 
> Title is from "Between Two Lungs" by Florence and the Machine.


	2. December 22 (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith hatches a crazy plan, and Zelda is surprisingly quick to go along with it. Now, if only Adam himself was that easy to convince.

Adam hadn’t shown up the next day, much to Lilith's delight, so when she opened her front door that morning and almost ran right into him, her mood immediately soured.

“Mary! I was just about to knock.”

“Oh. Adam, you’re here.” She stepped outside, turning and locking the door before stepping right past him.

“I’m sorry I didn’t come yesterday,” he said, following her down the walk. “I needed a little more time to think, but I’m here now, and I want us to talk.”

“Well, I’m sorry to disappoint you, but I happen to be busy. My friends had some house trouble yesterday, and I want to check in on them.” Now that the Yule Lads had wreaked their havoc, it was the perfect time for Mary Wardwell to see how Sabrina’s seance went. Adam frowned, looking so much like a kicked puppy that Lilith almost reconsidered her decision not to kill him.

She’d almost made it in the car when he blocked her way, saying, “Why don’t I come with you?” Lilith’ gritted her teeth. Patience, she reminded herself, fixing a bewildered smile on her face.

“Now why would you do that?”

“Mary,” Adam started seriously, taking her hand between his, “I’m sorry if me being away so much has made you feel like I’m not serious about our relationship. I promise I’m here to stay this time, so let me prove it to you. I want to get to know your new friends and everything you’ve been up to.” 

“That’s…not exactly the problem,” she huffed, drawing back and opening the car door, “But if you’re determined to come, then I suppose I can’t stop you.” 

“Perfect,” Adam beamed, pressing a kiss to her cheek before darting around to the other side of the car. Maybe she could convince Hilda to give him a potion to make him more suggestible. Maybe he would annoy Zelda so much she would hex him. Lilith let herself chuckle at that. Yes, the second option was much more likely.

“I just don’t understand, Mare,” Adam started once they were in the car. “I thought you wanted us to get married.” Lilith sighed.

“I’m sure that was true, once, but you’ve been gone so long, and I’ve changed inside. I’m not the same woman anymore.” Adam just looked at her expectantly, so Lilith drummed her nails on the steering wheel and pressed on. “Have you really, ever, really thought about what a marriage is?”

“Oh, it’s two people declaring their love for each other, for the world to celebrate. It’s a blessing!”

“For the man, perhaps, but if it really were a blessing, truly a desirable state, would we need to dress it up in lace and silk and frill? Litter the bride’s path with rose petals? No, but we do, because marriage is a walk down the primrose path towards a woman’s destruction. It’s nothing less than the complete obliteration of a woman’s personhood. It takes everything from her. Her body, her independence, even her soul, and gives nothing in return. Nothing she’d want, at any rate.

"Those are my true feelings about marriage. So you see, it’s quite impossible for me to imagine a scenario in which we’re ever married, Adam.” She bit her lip, fighting the urge to look away from the road to see his expression. After a beat of silence, “I’m sorry.”

“I’m not.” Lilith did glance over at that, finding him fully turned toward her with an almost hopeful expression. Her brows knit together, and she gestured for him to go on. “The truth is, marriage doesn’t matter to me. The only thing that matters is you.”

“You’re a good man, Adam.” Pulling up to the mortuary, Lilith parked and turned off the car before facing him. “But you’re still a man, and even without the ceremony and title, the commitment you’re asking is the same. And it’s not something I want.” Adam’s eyes went glassy, and he looked down at his hands for a long moment before speaking.

“If…someone has hurt you…Mary, in the past, or while I was gone, and that’s why you’re having these feelings, I promise, I’ll never hurt you.” Lilith scoffed and got out of the car.

“Of course, it must be because of another man,” she muttered to herself, stalking up to the house. “Satan forbid a woman have an opinion of her own.” The car door slammed behind her.

“Mary, wait!” She rolled her eyes but stopped, turning on her heel.

“Honestly, Adam, is believing another man has a claim to me the only way you’ll accept that you—“ Adam wasn’t listening, staring up at the house in confusion. Growling under her breath, she retreated to his side.

"What are we doing here?”

“I told you, I’m checking up on my friends.”

“You’re _friends_ with the Spellmans?” He sputtered, grabbing her arm and pulling her a few steps away from the house. “But they’re—aren’t they—“

“Yes?”

“Well, no one really knows, but there are rumors they’re _Satanists_!” Lilith laughed out loud at that. Oh, if he only knew. Glancing between him and the house, an idea struck her, and she froze. It was crazy, but Adam seemed to want to stay as far away from the Spellmans as possible, and she needed to do the opposite. Maybe she could kill two birds with one stone. Grinning, she turned to Adam.

“You know what? You were right. There was someone else while you were gone, and there still is.” She just knocked on the door when he stopped gaping and caught up with her. 

“What?” The door swung open to reveal a smiling Hilda.

“Miss Wardwell, how lovely to see you! Sabrina,” Hilda called over her shoulder, “Miss Wardwell is here!”

“Miss Spellman,” Lilith nodded.

“Come in, come in.” Hilda waved them inside, eyes lingering on Adam with no small curiosity as he brushed past her, trailing Lilith closely.

“Mary, what in God’s name do you mean ‘there’s someone else’?”

“Oh, dear,” Hilda muttered. Lilith turned to him with wide eyes, hands clasped before her.

“I’m sorry, but it’s true, and that’s not all.”

“Miss Wardwell!” Sabrina chirped from the balcony, a scowling Zelda only a few steps behind. Lilith shot them a quick smile that only deepened Zelda’s frown around her cigarette. This would be interesting. Time for the show.

“Adam, the truth is…I’m a lesbian.”

“Oh, wow,” Ambrose chimed, appearing from the conservatory munching on a bowl of dry cereal. Lilith ignored his comment and everyone else’s stunned faces, strutting over and linking arms with Zelda, smiling too brightly all the while.

“And this is my girlfriend, Zelda.” Ambrose choked on his cereal.

“What?” Adam blurted.

“ _What?_ ” Hilda and Sabrina echoed.

“I beg your pardon!” Zelda yelled, trying to yank her arm from Lilith’s grasp.

“Darling, a word?” Lilith said through her teeth, tightening her hold and tugging Zelda into the parlor before she could say another word. Shutting the door behind them, Lilith finally released her and turned around to meet Zelda’s blazing eyes.

“I don’t know what sort of game you’re playing, Miss Wardwell, but Lucifer help you—“

“Sh!” Casting a frantic glance back at the door, she herded Zelda away from it, keeping her voice low so there was no chance of being overheard. "I know, okay? But that man is—was—my fiancé, and I didn’t expect him to show back up. I panicked!”

“So kill him!"

“You don’t think I thought of that?” Lilith hissed. "He’s on leave from his program, and everyone knows he came to see me. I can’t afford to draw any attention if he disappears.”

Zelda rolled her eyes. “I don’t see how any of that is my problem.” 

“You know what men are like,” she scoffed, “he won’t accept that there’s no chance of fixing things unless I show him I’ve already moved on. So, would you, could you please just play along for a while?” Zelda took a long drag of her cigarette, staring hard, and Lilith put on her most pleading expression. “It would only be for a few weeks. Without me to stay for, I’m sure he’ll be flying off overseas again in no time."

“You are absolutely insane,” Zelda muttered, stubbing out her cigarette and promptly lighting a fresh one, all while Lilith looked on expectantly. “However, you might be able to help me with a problem of my own.” Lilith’s eyebrows shot up.

“And what would that be?”

“Never you mind,” Zelda snapped. “I’ll go along with this farce, but the minute your mortal leaves town—” 

“We can be over. No strings attached, I promise. Unless,” Lilith paused, batting her lashes teasingly, “you still need help with your mysterious problem.” Zelda sighed, shouldering past her.

“I’ll make sure I don’t,” she countered, flashing her a glance as she grasped the door handle. “Let’s get this over with." Lilith smirked but said nothing, coming to stand at the witch’s shoulder. Zelda threw the doors open, four pairs of curious eyes greeting her immediately.

“It seems Miss—Mary and I have an announcement to make,” she deadpanned.

“Wait, for real? You two are together?”

“Yes, Sabrina,” Zelda responded with her trademark eye roll. The girl frowned, opening her mouth to say something, but Hilda clapped her hands together suddenly, beaming.

“Well, isn’t this lovely? You have to tell us all the details!”

Zelda started when Lilith placed a hand on her lower back, and Lilith fought a grin.

“Perhaps we should sit,” she murmured smoothly. Zelda nodded sharply, recovering fast.

“Yes, I think so.” She turned swiftly on her heel and stalked over to the corner of the couch. The eyes turned to Lilith, who shrugged and followed, leaving the ensemble no choice but to shuffle into the parlor in search of answers. 

Sabrina claimed one of the armchairs while Lilith settled close to Zelda, their arms brushing. Hilda chose the spot on Lilith’s other side, leaving the other chair for Adam, who still looked bewildered by the turn of events. Ambrose simply moved from one doorway to the next, leaning against it with gleeful anticipation. After a tense moment of silence, Adam finally spoke up.

“Well, uh,” he sighed, clasping his hands on his knees, “I think you should probably start from the beginning. How did… _this_ happen?” Hilda looked at them nervously, but they both ignored her, Lilith staring at Zelda and Zelda calmly tapping the ash from her cigarette.

“Mary worked with my late brother—Sabrina’s father.”

“Yes,” Lilith nodded slowly, catching on. “We never met back then, but Edward had always spoken highly about his sisters, so when Sabrina entered my class, I wanted to reconnect with the family.”

“But Aunt Zee, you can't stand Miss Wardwell!” Sabrina blurted, and Zelda huffed.

“And here I thought you’d be pleased to find out that’s obviously not the case.”

“Well, I’ve never been one to run from a challenge,” Lilith cut off Sabrina’s retort smoothly, “and I must admit, I wanted Zelda the moment I saw her.”

“I—what?” Ignoring Hilda’s happy squeal, Zelda rounded on Lilith sharply, eyelashes fluttering in surprise. The demoness shrugged as if it was obvious.

“You’re a beautiful woman, Zelda. Don’t tell me you didn’t feel it, too, that spark the first time we met?” Zelda frowned. This was what they were supposed to be doing—flirting, playing up their “romance”—but Mary’s sudden intensity made her heart pound.

“I…suppose.” Lilith smiled triumphantly, giving Zelda a break and addressing the room once more.

“Not that we didn’t have our differences in the beginning, mind you.” Zelda scoffed at that, straightening her back and ignoring her flushed cheeks. If Mary wanted to toy with her, well, two could play at that game.

“Differences? I _found_ you invasive, arrogant, and a bad influence on my niece.”

“A bad influence? My Mary?” Lilith scowled at the address, but Zelda placed a hand on her knee, eyes flashing in Adam’s direction.

“Not yours, clearly,” she corrected, jutting out her chin. “If there’s one thing I have come to learn about this woman, it’s that she’d never let herself be owned by anyone. Especially not a man.”

“Thank you, dear.” Lilith smirked, surprised but pleased at the defense. Taking advantage of the woman's disdain not being directed at her for the moment, she plucked up Zelda's hand and entwined their fingers in her lap. Zelda stiffened, and Lilith squeezed her hand tight in return, thumb brushing soothingly over her knuckles until Lilith was sure she wouldn’t try to pull away.

“So…” Sabrina drawled, still eyeing them suspiciously. “When did you actually start dating?”

“Well, since she’s been...tutoring you, we had the chance to talk and discovered we have quite a lot in common.” Zelda managed a convincing smile in her direction, and Lilith spared the thought that it was quite a lovely smile as she returned it.

“I finally convinced her to have coffee with me, just the two of us, and admitted to feeling an attraction. Zelda said she felt the same, and the rest, as they say, is history."

“We would have told you eventually, sweetheart,” Zelda said quickly, leaning towards her niece with a soft expression, “but she’s your teacher, and it’s still new. Involving you before we were ready wouldn’t be fair to anyone.” Sabrina gave her a small smile, apparently satisfied. Adam broke the moment, leaning towards Lilith.

“Mary, are you sure about this?” He asked gently. "Listen, you’ve never been as…” he shot an uncomfortable glance at Sabrina, “ _affectionate_ as me, but that’s just how you are, and I’ve always accepted that, because we love each other. That doesn’t mean you’re gay. We’ve had a good relationship for three years.” Lilith quirked a brow. So, Mary Wardwell might actually have been gay. That was helpful.

“Adam,” she cleared her throat, “our relationship was only so good because you were gone most of the time. You’re a wonderful man, and I do adore you, but I can’t pretend anymore that it’s enough. And yes, meeting Zelda helped me realize that we both deserve better, but…” She took a deep breath, leaning into Zelda’s side and clutching her hand tighter as if for support. “I’ve known I was gay for a long time. I just wasn’t ready for things to change.” Adam sat in silence for several minutes, and his eyes were glassy again when he looked up.

“If this is what you truly want, then I want you to be happy. But be careful. In a town like Greendale…”

“We’ll be fine,” Zelda cut in, “but thank you for your concern.” Adam looked like he might protest, displeased at being perceived to care about the Spellman woman who had, for all intents and purposes, stolen his girlfriend, but he just sighed and heaved himself up from the chair.

“I think I should probably go.”

“Why don’t you take the car?” Lilith said quickly, already standing and searching in her purse. “I’ll have Zelda drive me back later. Give you a chance to grab anything of yours from the cottage.” She knew she sounded too eager, and it was only confirmed when she held the keys up to his wounded face. Pressing her lips together, she shrugged a shoulder towards the door. “Come on, I’ll walk you out.”

“You’re different, Mary,” Adam said once they were out of earshot, examining her carefully. “I don’t know what it is, if it even has anything to do with you being gay or hanging around the Spellmans all of a sudden, and I suppose it’s not my place anymore, but it worries me.” Lilith pressed the keys into his hand, expression neutral.

“You’re right, it’s not your place. You are a good, kind man, Adam, and I’m sorry I can’t be what you want, but I hope you can accept that I’m just not.” Adam nodded solemnly, leaning in to press his lips to her cheek.

“Take care, Mary.” 

When the door closed behind him, Lilith sighed and returned to the parlor, sharing a look with Zelda as everyone’s attention immediately shifted from the redhead to her.

“Can I just be the first to say, I called it?” Ambrose asked. Lilith rolled her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope this was more interesting and at least a little funny? This whole premise of Lilith making Zelda pretend to be her girlfriend started as crack, idk where this serious discussion about sexuality or the huge, angsty plot I'm planning came from. But it was pretty fun to have Lilith just be all over the place trying one tactic after another. She really does not give a shit HOW she gets Adam to leave as long as he does. And I hope you liked my reference to their marriage conversation in part 2; it was interesting for me to try and write how it would have gone if they'd had it at this point, before Lilith's really realized the truth about her servitude to Satan.
> 
> Also, I do totally think that og Mary Wardwell was a lesbian.


End file.
